


Testing

by ComputerGecko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, just format testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/ComputerGecko
Summary: just to test formatting
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, mainly in the coding part. If it seems disjointed or unclear, I'm sorry. Ill try to iron it out sometime. Ill make a link to a colorless version eventually. Ill include the summaries for the code in that version.

oops replaced the wrong text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or Kudo to let me know! And if you want to talk Reed900 consider joining this discord group! I'm always down to chat reed900.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colorless version of chapter 1

mission.status ask(gavinReed[Partner] to marry rk900[Self]){  
status = failed;  
reason = gavinReed[Partner] thought it was a joke;  
} 

query << "why did gavinReed[Partner] think it was a joke?"; 

mission << answer (query);  
mission << seek more information;  


run preconstruction(find<highestRateOfSuccess>){  
>> ask(connor[Brother]) {  
confidant;  
has more experience with human relations;  
has not proposed to anyone;  
relationship status to gavinReed[Partner] = tense;  
low rate of success;  
}  
  
>> ask(lieutenantAnderson[Friendly]) {  
previous success with proposal;  
marriage failed;  
relationship status to gavinReed[Partner] = tense;  
moderate rate of success;  
}  
  
>> ask(officerChen[Friendly]) {  
previous success with proposal;  
marriage status: Fulfilling;  
relationship status to gavinReed[Partner] = bestFriend;  
high rate of success;  
}  
  
>> ask(internet) {  
many resources;  
unsure which resources will help best;  
rate of success = unknown *more information needed;  
}  
}  


mission(query) >> ask(officerChen[Friendly]);


End file.
